I Am The Wind, You Are My Shadow
by Temari Nara - Kaze no Megami
Summary: Tema travels from Suna to Konoha.Shika is sent as her escort.On the way,they flirt & share romantic moments.Before they had a chance to realize their affections for each other,sth happens.Tema is wounded,Shika cries.What happened?Happy ending guaranteed.


It's a usual morning in Sand village. The sun has just raised and people are already up, working and starting another day. If you walked down the streets of the village, you could sense the smell of the fresh warm bread from bakeries. Children are already out playing and enjoying their childhood. Sun is shining and there is no a single cloud on the sky.

Gaara the Kazekage is occupied with the paperwork in his office and he is waiting for somebody. The most beautiful kunoichi in Wind Country entered his office. Princess of Suna, mistress of Wind and Gaara's sibling, Temari.

Temari- "Gaara, you wanted to see me?" – she asked entering his office.

Gaara- "Yes Tema. I have to send you to Konoha as my representative." – he started.

Temari- "Okay. But why aren't you giving me more risky missions?"

Gaara- "Because, you have injuries from your last mission, so I can't send you on rough tasks until you recover completely."

Temari- "But, Gaara!" - She sighed - "I'm capable of any kind of assignments!"- She protested his last words about her being injured and not being capable of fighting.

Gaara –" Maybe. But I have to take care of you. So, the next month you will only be my representative and that's it!" – Gaara said seriously to her.

Temari – "Okay, fine." - She exclaimed - "Who am I to question you anyway." – she muttered making grumpy face.

Gaara – "And one more thing."

Temari – "What is it?"

Gaara –"Someone will see you off halfway. And I already contacted Tsunade to send someone to meet you and send you off back to Konoha." – he stated calmly, but that made Temari snap.

Temari – "Oh, so now I'm not capable of even just going somewhere without an escort?" – She said pouting!

Gaara – "Temari, please, don't argue. I completely trust you, I just want to make sure you will be okay. I promise I won't send the guards for you when you are supposed to come back." - Gaara tried to calm her.

Temari –" Agh!" – She yelled madly – "Fine! Hmph!" – She said and left his office.

Temari went her home, packed her things and she was ready to go. At the gate of the village hidden in sand, she met her escort and they set off. They were only 3 days away from Konoha and 1 and a half day away from meeting Konoha's ninja who will guard her to the Village Hidden in Leaves.

One and a half day already passed. They were approaching the spot they were supposed to meet their shinobi ally from Fire country.

Temari – *I see him, but I can't tell for sure who he is. Just a little bit to find out.* - she was thinking. Few seconds later, they reached him.

Temari – "I should've known they sent YOU." – She giving him her usual twisted smile, or rather grin.- "Crybaby!"

Shikamaru – "I see you are as troublesome as always." – He replied quickly. He liked seeing her with that evil smile of her. She was always gorgeous, but there was something about her smile… He checked her out, without realizing it. *_Did I just do what I think I did?_*

Temari - *_What the…*_

Sand Ninja – "Sorry to interrupt, I'll be leaving now. Take good care of her." – He said and left.

Shikamaru – "I don't know who is a baby here. At least I don't need any escort." – He teased her and made her angry. Trying to forget about what happened.

Temari – "Hmph! I didn't want this! Gaara made me! And, if you will protect me, it's the same like I am all by myself anyway." – She pouted folding her arms.

Shikamaru – "Whatever, you are to troublesome to argue with anyway. Shall we?" – He asked her, pointing on the road ahead of them. *_Why have I even accept doing this? I knew that it will be troublesome. She's a pain. Jeez.*_

And so they hit the road to Konoha. Later on, they sat to relax a bit. It was pretty hot day and the heat exhausted them. Shikamaru took his sweaty shirt off.

Temari – "Trying to show off or impress me?" – She looked at him raising her eyebrow.

Shikamaru – "Very funny…" - Shika knew how to use sarcasm. He turned his back to her looking at the road

Temari – "Right…" *_Damn, why can't I stop looking at him? He is hot_.* Her face softened and she kept looking at him. Her desire grew rapidly. He suddenly looked toward her.

Shikamaru – "Are you… checking me out?" – He asked curiously.

Temari – "What? No." – She twitched, realizing that she was staring at him and drooling a bit.

Shikamaru – "You want me, admit it" – He smiled and teased her again. It was fun for him making her angry.

Temari – "Oh honey,no... You want ME. And you always will! It's you FATE" – She said – "You checked ME out first right?"

Shikamaru – "Did you just call me "honey" and did you just admit you did check me out?" – He was satisfied. No one could play mind games with him. Even Temari who was very intelligent and smart. *_My fate…?*_

Temari – "I hate you!" – She got angry again.

Shikamaru – "Now, now, that's a lie." - He wanted to keep on teasing her. It was a pleasure for him. He approached her and sat down next to her, leaning towards her. She twitched when he got close to her face. Shika smiled and asked – "Scared, Temari?"

Temari blushed a bit. She decided to play his game and tease him back. – "No! And you, crybaby?" She said getting closer to his face. *_I should be careful with this_*

Shikamaru – "You know what I want?" – he asked her, seductively looking in her eyes.

Temari felt strange. Her body warmed up. She felt like she was boiling. This was _the_ moment. Her pulls speeded up. But she managed to take the control over these new feelings she got. She straightened up and it made her decolletage point out.

Temari – "What?" She asked him, quietly and seductively and came even closer to his face, so their noses touched for a second.

Shikamaru closed his eyes trying to resist the tempting view he had over her chests, but every time he did that, every time he closes his eyes, he saw her. He opened his eyes slowly and just took a glance to her decolletage, and he cursed in his mind. *_Damn!_ _Don't look there, don't look there, don't look there!_* He was struggling with the lust he always felt when the two of them were teasing each other or when he was close to her. He was very smart, but he never could've explained why the two of them had such kind of connection. The tension between them grow.

He finally whispered – "I…Want…" - He took his time with finishing the sentence.

Temari hated the way he make her wait for his answer. She was paralyzed by his look. She felt the shoot of it straight down her spine to her toes. Her chest flattered.

Shikamaru pulled it together he finally said– "To lay down and relax!" – He turned away, laying on the ground next to her.

Temari – "Fool!" – She hit him in his stomach. *_He outsmarted me again. He and his stupid brain!_* - "I hate you Nara!" – she yelled at him *_I fell for his stupid mind game. I really got into it and carried away. I can't believe what's happening to me. I know better_.* she thought and laid down, turning her back to him.

Shikamaru laughed satisfied. He enjoyed making her mad and angry. It was one of a few things he actually loved doing. He was looking at the sky and clouds. It made him relaxed and happy. While he was getting carried away, as the clouds were slowly moving on the sky, he suddenly started thinking about her: *_Wow! This was close. I almost lost control there, but it was worth it! Jeez, she is good! Why do I like doing this with her? She is one troublesome lady. I hate the way she messes with my head! She always makes me feel… weak. She makes me loose control over my own sense. She is scarier than my mom!_*

They rested 'till nearly 7 pm, without talking to each other, just thinking. One whole day was separating them from Konoha. They started moving forward.

Temari was a splendid kunoichi. Powerful and deadly. She had all the skills she needed. But she still had vulnerable spots. Like when someone she cared about was in danger. She'd do anything to protect them, even of the cost of her own life. Because of that weakness, she had a wound on her left leg from her previous mission when she was saving her apprentice from getting hurt. And it still was causing a pain to her. She tripped and fell.

Shikamaru – "Temari! Are you okay?" – He got worried. He approached her quickly, helping her to get up.

Temari – "I- I'm … F-fine." – She stammered.

Shikamaru – "I don't agree with that. Your ankle is wrenched!" – He took her leg looking at the wound. * _Wow, her leg is so silky, so smooth and soft… and the shape of it is just perfect… I like it. It's... Wait… Am I really saying this? Am I really attracted to her? No, that can't be_.* - He was thinking while he firmly held her leg, examining the wound and her ankle.

Temari – "What are you doing?" – She yelled. – "Don't touch me!" *_Why is he touching my leg? He has a death wish or something?_*

Shikamaru – "Jeez, relax. I will just put some bandage on it. It wont hurt, I promise." – He smiled nervously. He started wrapping the bandage around it. He used his right arm for wrapping as he held her leg, beyond her knee with the other one.

Temari – "Hah…" - *_I'm usually a bitch to him. Why is he treating me so nice? Oh my, that feels nice. He has so strong arms. And… I … I am taking a pleasure in his touch_.* - She blushed, while making satisfied expression on her face.

She enjoyed the feeling of his arms gently running down her leg as he was bandaging it. Knee area was one of hers most sensitive parts of her body. Just a little touch on the right spot and she is in heaven. Nara hit the right spot immediately. - *_I can feel her body twitching and shivering. Does she like this? Oh, well, I don't know, about her but I am._*

Temari bit her lip. *_God, Shikamaru! Don't mess with my head like that!_*

Shikamaru – "Here! You'll be fine." – He smiled perky at her. *_Why have I stopped?_*

Temari – "Thank you." – She looked down embarrassed of the fact she liked this.

Shikamaru - *_Did she just said that? Thanks?_* - He was astonished. – "Really? You… thanked… me? Are you really Temari?" – He once again teased her. He just couldn't resist it.

Temari-"Bitch!" – She hit his head madly – Don't make me regret it! – she shouted.

Shikamaru - *_Aand she is back! I should really stop teasing her, she will kill me at this rate_.* - Sorry – He grinned, sitting next to her. And Temari moved her look in front of her, away from him.

All of a sudden, silence. Shika was still looking at her. And Temari noticed that, and slowly turned her head towards his. Their eyes suddenly met. Temari was looking straight at him, with her rigid, deep blue eyes. The expression on her face softened, and her eyes became glimmering and tender. She felt her heart beating fast. She just kept looking at him, without saying anything, without making a single move. And his eyes just had astonished view. He liked her eyes. They were like a deep blue ocean. He was paralyzed. He couldn't move. All he wanted to do was to look at her forever. He felt thrills passing trough his body. She felt it too. Her chest flattered once again. She felt funny feeling inside her stomach.

Shikamaru *_I like the way her eyes look. They are innocent and, the firmness is gone. She's got eyes like the deepest seas. This woman will ruin me! I can't even act normally around her. Why does she have to be so smoking hot and troublesome?_ _But I feel like I could've spend eternity looking at her_ * - He was thinking while their faces were slowly getting closer. His pulls speeded up. He felt like his hart wanted to pop out of his body! *_Temari… You are such a pain! The more closer you get, you make me loose my mind more! I just want to…Agh! When I look at those eyes, I feel like I'm in heaven Troublesome woman.._*

Temari *_This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me! Everybody thinks of me as a strong, independent woman who doesn't need others to take care of her. Ok… Yes I am that way. But still… I like being looked after. I like being spoiled and cared. He is the only one, who doesn't care about my bitching and my threats and does what he wants with me. Shikamaru is the only one who dares ignoring my orders. He moves my mind making me let him inside of my heart and soul. He got closer to me, to my heart, more than anybody else has so far. I hate it! I'm helpless when he looks at me this way_.*

The sky not far away from them roared. That interrupted their eye contact and they both looked at the sky.

Shikamaru – "Damn. Clouds are darkening. It's going to rain in about 10 minutes. We have to find shelter." – He said standing up and helping her do the same.

Temari – "Scared of rain, crybaby?" – Now it was a turn for her to josh him.

Shikamaru – "I don't know about you, but I don't like being soaked in rain. "– He stated.

They were just about to go and find some shelter when two ninjas from hidden cloud village appeared.

Ninja1 - "Are you Temari of Suna? The princess of Sand? Sibling of Gaara, the Kazekage?" – One of them said as they jumped in front of them.

Temari –" Yes I am, why?" – She asked stunned.

Ninja2 – "Because of this" – He said it and threw a kunai on her which she managed to dodge.

Shikamaru – "Temari stay back!" – He said getting out his kunai and preparing for fight.

Temari – "No freaking way!" – She yelled.

Ninja1 – "Your girlfriend is not listening to you. Too bad."

Shikamaru – "What do you want? And don't call her my girlfriend!" – These words were kinda harsh and Temari got upset.

Ninja2 – "Gaara of Suna killed our brother in a fight, it's only fair if we kill his sister!"

Temari – "Like you could do that!" – She took out her fan, ready to fight them – "I'll take the left one and you take the right one, kiddo!"

Shikamaru – "I'll show you who's kiddo later! Just be careful now!" – He said as he started attacking his guy.

Ninja1 – "You are one lucky bastard for having a woman like this in your life! But your happiness will soon be gone!"

About 5 minutes have passed since they started. Shikamaru was constantly checking if she was doing alright. He was supposed to guard her. And besides, he didn't do that just because he was obeying the orders. Shika actually cared about her and tried to protect her. Soon he threw that guy he was fighting on ground standing above him. And she knocked her opponent 3 meters away from her, letting her guard down. At the same moment, Shikamaru let his guard watching at her, thanking to god she is okay. So none of them saw Shikamaru's opponent throwing a poisoned kunai at Temari, and hit her right into the wound she already had. She collapsed down. Shikamaru was surprised and he ran towards her to help her, not caring about his opponents. Those two guys used that as an escaping ticked and ran away. Rain started pouring.

Shikamaru – "Temari! Are you okay?" – he asked lifting her of the ground she fell on.

Temari – "I-It's …P-poisoned" – She said taking kunai out of her leg!

Shikamaru – "You will be fine, I promise!" – He got really worried about her, but he didn't want to show it in order not to scare her.

*_It hit her wound. The poison will spread more quickly than usual! Damn! How could I let this happen?_* - he took the kunai and looked at it. He came to the conclusion that this was a kind of poison that makes you get a fewer which is slowly killing your body and chakra. - *_Damn! I have to do something! I can't take her to village. It might be late for treating her! I have to do something myself!_*

Temari – "Shikamaru" – she said, laying in his arms – I will be okay. – A single tear appeared in corner of her eye and it slipped down her face.

Shikamaru was filled with anger and the worst feelings he ever had. He remembered Asuma died, but the pain he felt then, wasn't even close to the pain he had now. He was wondering why. She isn't done yet. When he saw her crying, it was like someone stabbed him right through his heart! He couldn't bare the pain. A tear slipped down his face now, and fell on her nose.

Temari – "Oh no, don't cry! Don't you dare crying Nara!" – She yelled at him, laying in his arms. – "Don't do that, it will only hurt more, please!" – She screamed.

Shikamaru – "Temari…" - He said and started crying - "Don't die! Don't you dare dying on me! Don't mess with my head that way! Not now! I swear to God, if you die, I will find a way to bring you back to life and I will kill you myself!" – Shikamaru snapped. He lost it! He couldn't watch her crushed like that. He stood up and lifted her. He placed her under the tree by the river. She was all wet.

Temari – "I would hit you if I could right now!" - Her face paled and then turned hot and reddish when the fewer started increasing.

Shikamaru – "I'm taking you to rest! Shush it!" – He stoked her hair. She was staring at him following every move of his. Shika stood up and kneeled next to her. He took her leg in his hand. Her eyes widened when she saw him, pressing his lips on her injury. *_What is he doing?_* - She thought. He bit her wound, sucking the poison to his mouth and spitting it on ground. But he only managed to take out a small part of it, because it spread so quickly.

*_Shikamaru, you damn fool! Do something or she will die! I can't loose her! Not yet. I'm not done with her yet! I haven't even started!_* - At that moment it hit him. He remembered how his mother used to take care of him when he was little. He remembered it cause he hated the way she was treating him. She would first bath him with cold water and later he would warm him so much, that he felt like a toasted turkey. But he would always feel better afterwards. And his fewer would be gone.

Temari's fewer was increasing rapidly! She already started shaking and shivering. She was semi-conscious .*_Take care of me… Shikamaru_.*

Shikamaru – "Temari, I'm sorry, this won't feel good. But I have to bath you with cold water."

Temari couldn't talk. She just kept looking at him with her pearl green-blue eyes.

It was night already, and rain also stopped.

Shikamaru took his wet vest and his shirt, which wasn't wet because it was protected by the vest.. He put it under the tree in order to keep it dry. He then held Temari in his arms and took her to the river. Her clothes was already all wet, so he didn't undress her. He stepped into the river, and then he crouched to put her into the water. He sat down into the shoal, placing her in his lab. He watered her body gently. He fondled her face, sadly looking at her shiver.

*_This is all my fault! I shouldn't have let my guard down_* - he blamed himself.. 15 minutes later, he took her out of the river and placed her on grass under the tree. Now he had to keep her warm. But that was impossible, since her clothes were soaked in water! He had to put some dry clothes on her. So he looked through her backpack and found pair of pants and a shirt. While she was shivering so badly, he took her dress off, resisting to watch at her half-naked body. Shikamaru was dressing her into dry clothes which was tight, so he felt her hot skin and every shape of her body under his arms. She looked like a goddess and he wanted to worship her. Her body was a flawless masterpiece. It had a shape of the hourglass. To put it simply, it was beyond words. It was hard to resist her. She glanced at him right into his dark eyes. He looked her back.

Temari – "Damn you, Shikamaru. Don't look at me that way, don't touch me like that." – she blushed, taking deep breaths. - "You are killing me."

Shikamaru – "Believe me, you are the one that's killing me!" – He sighed. – "Do you really think it easy not looking at you? Not being able to do what I want when I touch you?"

Temari – "Shikamaru, when you do those stuff to me… It makes me want to scream. Feeling your heated hand on my waist and body…"

That was something he certainly won't forget. Those words were engraved in his memory. He felt his heart beating faster.

Shikamaru –"Don't make me loose control Temari!"

When she was changed into new clothes, he needed something to keep her warm.

*_Damn! She is all I can think about… That damn, woman! I want her!… No, I need her! I hate to look into her eyes and see this pain!_* – He had to admit it - *_Agh, I don't have any blankets to keep her warm!_*- Since there wasn't anything he could use as a cover, he laid on top of her and used his own body to cover her. He hugged her strongly, wrapping his arms and legs around her, pressing her body to his.

Temari – "Shikamaru… "- she started – "What are you doing?" – She tried to yell, but her voice was down.

Shikamaru – "Keeping you alive." – he said looking deeply in her eyes.

Temari – "I hate you! You make me crazy… I loose common sense when you are so close to me and when I can feel your body. Don't do this to me. I'll die anyway!" - she was getting more weak as she spoke.

Shikamaru – "Shut up! This is not over! You can't leave me now! I'm not done with you!" – He yelled pressing his forehead up to hers strongly. Their faces and noses were touching, and they were so close. – "Don't mess with me! Don't mess with my head! Just don't! Stop it already!"

Temari – "F-face the facts idiot! Don't be such a crybaby." – She stated. Pain in his eyes was killing her. Shikamaru's tears leaked down his cheeks falling on hers. He was sobbing.

Temari – "Shika, tell me… Have you ever… liked me…? Have you ever... wanted me?"

Shikamaru smiled and pressed her forehead to hers even harder– "I would be a fool if I hadn't! You are a dream come true!" – and then a moment of silence came.

Temari was red in her face - *_Why is it now that I finally have pulled myself together? It took me so long, to discover what this feeling I have around him really is. I fell for him. And now when I know, I'll die without even getting my chance with him... I hate this!_*

Shikamaru - "Don't do this to me, please!" – he was sobbing - "I've always been a fighter Temari! But without you…I'd give up! Stop causing me this pain." – He kissed her in her left eye *_You can't leave me now. Not like this. I wish I'd come to my senses earlier. How did you get so deep under my skin like that, you troublesome girl?_*- Thoughts crossed his mind as he was tightening his hold on her.

Temari – "Hh… Few hours ago, I was looking at you thinking of how much you are driving me crazy, when you touch me, when you look at me. How you make me loose my mind. How I can't breathe around you. I'm burning when you get close to me. I get weak and vulnerable. God, how much I wanted to love you, but my senses told me to stop. And I was thinking that… Soon I could do everything I ever wanted to do with you…But now... "– Their faces were still strongly pressing each other. His tears were crushing to her face and she felt like every one of them was a stab through her heart. The tears started pouring out of her eyes too. She also sobbed.– "I will always be with you… You are my shadow and I am the wind in the air. Please…remember how I felt inside!"

During the night her fewer calmed down a bit and she stopped shaking. Somehow she managed to get some sleep. Shikamaru couldn't sleep at all. He was constantly fearing of he. He was checking her pulls every 5 minutes. He calmed down a bit when he felt her fewer dropped down a little. He was bursting in fear. How come just after he started revealing his feeling, she got hurt like this…

The poison was still in her body. She woke up around 3am. She twitched when she saw herself in his hug.

Temari – "W-why are you touching me? Why are you so damned close! Leave me alone." – she yelled trying to push him, but didn't succeed. Shika didn't let her get out of his hug and arms.

Shikamaru – "This isn't the time for your bitching! When you get completely well, you can kill me and do whatever you want to me! But I am NOT letting you now! I need to keep you alive! And God damned, I will! So stop ordering me what to do! You are not in the position to do so! And stop acting all tough! I saw the real you yesterday! You are kind and soft person deep down! Stop hiding from me Temari! I won't hurt you!"– He said, madly staring at her, and his eyes widened.

Her eyes once again turned soft and tender innocently watching him. They reminded him of rain.

Temari – "Shika…" - She cried and then screamed – "Don't leave me! I want you to stay with me! I don't want to die!" – She shriveled in his arms.

Shikamaru – "I won't leave you! I promise you, you will not die!" - Her tears wetted his shirt. He couldn't bare watching her like that. – "I have to take you the village now that you feel better, before you get the fewer again."

Shika has managed to prevent fewer increase during the last night, but the poison was still running through her body and she needed an operation as soon as possible. So he tried to get her to the village. It was almost half past 3am. He just started moving towards village carrying her on his back, but very soon, she felt dizzy again and started shivering once more.

Shikamaru – "Damn, Temari, stay with me!" – He yelled when he saw she was about to faint again. Now he got even more worried! She was shaking hard, and he couldn't hold her like that for much longer. Luckily somehow she was still conscious, but he was really scared. He didn't want to loose her before he even had her.

Shikamaru – "Temari!" – He screamed watching at her slowly closing her eyes.

Temari – "It hurts. I can't… "- She was fumbling.

Shikamaru – "Stay awake! Do it for me, please!" – She tried her best to stay conscious and she managed to do it somehow.

Shikamaru was desperate. At this rate, she will die in his own arms before they get to village. He concentrated his chakra in his feet and that gave him acceleration. He had flashbacks of every moment he spend with her, including yesterday. He knew that nothing could last forever. But in his case, he just got started. If he looses her now, he will never be able to say that she belonged to him at some point. His face turned red out of anger mixed with sadness. He fall in despair. Suddenly he saw Sakura, Ino, Medical team, and his father running towards them. He couldn't believe just how lucky SOB he was!

Shikamaru – *_Reinforcements? Thank God!_* -" Ino! Sakura! Help me!" – he yelled when he saw them running towards them and he felt relief.

Ino – "We know!" – Ino yelled. They finally reached Shikamaru and Temari.

Shikamaru – "How did you know?" – He said putting Temari on ground in order for Ino and Sakura to heal her. He sat down, placing her head into his lab. She was semi-conscious.

Sakura instantly started preparing Temari for procedure of taking the poison out, commanding the medical staff what to do.

Shikaku – "Hinata, saw you with her byakugan when she and Neji were trying to find some missing children in the woods." - He explained.

Shikamaru – "Thank God to Hyuuga's byakugan! Remind me to thank her later!" – He stated - "Is she going to be okay?" – Shikamaru asked worried, looking at Temari and then at Sakura and Ino who were kneeling next to Tema.

Sakura – "I hope!"

His father sat next to him patting his shoulder. – You did good. – Shikaku smiled.

Shikamaru – "It's almost over now Temari! Can you hear me?" – He asked her taking her hand and strongly tightening it.

Temari – "Shika…" – She slowly opened her eyes, smiled and squeezed his hand. – "I am not dying now. I will not give up! You have my word."

Sakura and Ino started getting the poison out and Temari was screaming, pinching and squeezing Shika's arm harder and harder.

Shikamaru could deal with physical pain, but it was killing him inside. He was once again overwhelmed with pain. Seeing a strong and deadly powerful girl, fall like this. He never imagined he would see this. He never imagined he would care about her so much. Now he was getting a clear picture of their relationship. The reason why he liked teasing her, why he liked being with her even if she is so bothersome… The reason he was attracted to her troublesome behavior, although it wasn't like him to like troublesome… The reason she was the only one who can make him loose control…The reason she was able to play with his mind…The reason why he did everything to save her and the reason why he felt so much pain seeing her like this was simple now. He realized it. He didn't just like her… He loved her! Shika is insanely in love with her since always. He just never let those feeling beat him. He never let them out, so he was never aware of their constant presence! Now, when his heart and his emotions were unleashed, Shikamaru got to know what love really is. He found himself unable to imagine his life without Temari!

When Sakura and Ino finished taking out poison, putting her in non-life-threatening condition, they had to take her back to the village into hospital.

Shikamaru – "She is safe, right?" – He asked looking at Temari who was unconscious and then looking at Sakura and Ino.

Ino – "Yes, but we have to get her to the hospital in village."

Shikamaru – "Can you take her by yourself? I have some business I have to take care of." - He stood up on his feet.

Sakura – "I understand. Go." - She nodded her head as sign of confirmation.

Shikaku – "Can I speak to you before you go?" – He stood of the ground and asked Shika while separating him from others.

Shikamaru – "Make it quick!" – He followed his old man.

Shikaku – "I know what you want to do son. And I won't stop you. I just want to ask you… Is she worth it? Is she worth fighting for?"

Shikamaru looked his father right into his eyes – "Father…She is worth dying for!" – Shika stated and Shikaku stepped aside letting his boy go.* _Go Shikamaru! Don't let anybody mess with the woman you love….He is grown. He can't close himself like he did when Asuma died. The pain is bigger now. He really loves her more than anything in this world. Maybe he doesn't think so, but I can see it in his eyes. The love for this girl and hatred for those who hurt her. Heh. Reminds me of me, when I met and fell for Yoshino. It took me a while to realize what I felt though…_* Shikaku was proud of his son and he watched him leaving.

Shikamaru left. He was about to find those two guys. They were resting in forest, not so far away. He found them and when he did that, he beat the crap out of them. He tied them.

Shikamaru – "This is what you get, when you mess with my woman! You meet hell!" – He killed the one that threw a poisonous kunai at his lover. And as for the other one, he took him to his village, giving him to the Hokage, asking her to sent that guy to the Kazekage, with a note that says he participated and helped the person who tried to kill Gaara's sister. Shikamaru knew that they will receive a special treatment for that from Gaara. And he also asked Tsunade to let Gaara know that the one who wounded Temari is dead, and that she will be fine.

When he did all he needed to do to feel better, he went to hospital. He entered Temari's room and saw her sleeping peacefully. Shika approached her bed, and laid down next to her, hugging her gently. She woke up.

Temari – "Shikamaru!" – she looked at him.

Shikamaru – "Schhh." – He put his finger on his lips implying her to be quiet. He placed her head on his shoulder. Her golden hair was released. He stroked her head and face, gently running his fingers through her silky hair.

Temari – "Why are you doing that?" – She asked him, closing her eyes peacefully.

Shikamaru – "Because I like it." – he was ready to reply right away. She took a quick glance at him.

Temari – "What did you mean, when you said to me back then "You can't leave me now! I'm not done with you!""

Shikamaru looked down at her. – "That just couldn't be the end of this."

Temari – "This?"

Shikamaru - "You couldn't die before I even got the chance to realize how much you mean to me. "– he stroked her hair, while her forehead was pressing his cheek.

Temari – "Are you sure in what you are talking? Or are you messing with my head again?"

Shikamaru – "Quit the yapping already!" – He stopped fondling her hair.- "You are the one that is messing with MY head! You are the one that makes me crazy! You are the one that makes me loose control! I love you God damned! I can't imagine my life without you! I just can't! It just wouldn't make any sense anymore, without you. I can't breathe without you! I want you by my side and I have always wanted you! But I realized that just yesterday when I was looking at your eyes and later on, when you almost died in my arms!" – he yelled, pissed.

Temari– "Don't yell at me!" – She shouted and a tear slipped down her face. Shika was surprised.

Temari – "I love you too! Idiot! Can't you see it? Our teasing and yelling at each other… And constantly playing mind games. It was always full of chemistry. God, you make me feel so wonderful! I love spending time with you anyhow! I love your touch! I love the feeling of the heat of your hand on my body! I could argue with you, only when I had the distance, but when you come closer, my heart would stop! I just couldn't control my emotions and lust when you are one millimeter away from my face! You are the only person who ever made me feel this way. I can't live without you! This world and my life would be all for nothing if I haven't met you, you lazy ass!"

They stared, looking deeply in each others eyes. In one second they were both magnetically drawn to each other, joined in a passionate kiss. Shikamaru grabbed her around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck They couldn't stop. They couldn't take hands off of each other. Temari grabbed his pony-tail pulling his hair a bit. Shika's hands slowly slide against her hot body, all the way down. It was a passionate moment for them. They both got carried away.

When the kiss finally ended…

Shikamaru – "You were right… it was fate."

Temari – "I'm always right" – She smiled back at him.

Shikamaru – "Let's go home."

Temari – "Home?" – She was confused, because she lived all the way in Sunagakure.

Shikamaru – "Do you trust me?"

Temari – "With my life! "– She made it clear.

Shikamaru – "Then, come with me."

Temari – "Okay." – She was happy. So happy. She finally had her man. And there was nothing in this whole world that she will possibly let ruin her happiness.

For the next 7 days Temari lived at Shika's family house. He looked after her every day, every hour, every minute and every second. He fed her. He insisted on dressing her. He took her out for walks. He bought her flowers. Every morning, he would rub her back. Every afternoon, he would make her go rest. Every day he would sit with her in the backyard. They gazed clouds from there. She was excited every time she'd see a butterfly, since there are so few of them in Suna. So he would use his Shadow Mime jutsu to catch a butterfly just so she could play with him. He spoiled her like a little child. And she was so happy and joyful with him. They both were. He treated her like a princess. He held her on his palm like a little drop of water. And he watched over her like she was pupil of his eye. Temari got closer to his parents too. His mother adored her, and his father was glad that she was the one to be with his only son. Yoshino learned Shikamaru how to make cookies for her. Temari would watch them, sneaking around so they wouldn't notice her. Next day she got up before everyone and baked a cake. Her and Shika also played Shouji. He was better, but he always let her win because he new how much she hates loosing. They lived every day like a big happy family.

The last night she was supposed to spend in his house was very special. His parents were visiting relatives in the other town in Fire country so they were all alone.

Shikamaru made a romantic dinner for her. She actually softened when she was around him. When the dinner was finished, they went upstairs and lay on the bed. Shikamaru hugged her, strongly squeezing her waist.

Shikamaru – "I love you Temari."

Temari – "I love you too, my Shadow boy." – She whispered, glancing right into his eyes.

Shikamaru – "I will miss you so much!"

Temari – "I will miss you. I don't want to leave!"

Shikamaru – "Then don't! Stay!"

Temari – "I can't, I have to go back! I can't tell you how much I will miss being with you. You treated me like a goddess!"

Shikamaru – "That's because you are one! And I'm worshiping you, your highness!" – He stroke her golden hair. –" Did you know that your eyes are like pearls on the bottom of a deep blue ocean, and they are absorbing the color of the it? And they shine like the moon and the stars on the night sky."

Temari – "Shikamaru" – she whispered and kissed his forehead. – "I love you."

Shikamaru – "I know you do…"

Temari went to bathroom to take a shower. Then she came back to his room. She was all wet. Her hair was released. She stood there in her soft white bathrobe in the middle of his room. He was laying on his bed, looking at her. Then she took her bathrobe of slowly, staying in her hot white, laced underwear. It was perfect. It pointed out every shape of her smooth body. Shikamaru, couldn't take his eyes of her. He stood up and set on the edge of the bed.

Temari – "Do you want me?" – she asked, approaching him slowly , standing above him.

Shikamaru – "Damn right I do!" – He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her in his arms. They started kissing passionately, taken by the moment. They rolled on his bed. Temari got on top of him, and she started biting and kissing his neck. Shika enjoyed it! He didn't want her to stop ever! But eventually she did. He took a feather that was peeking out of his pillow, and he started playing with her. He stroke her whole body with his strong and heated hands. He loved the shape of her body, and he loved every single spot on it. Her curves made him want her more and more. And she couldn't resist him. Temari loved feeling his muscles. She loved the way he radiated the heat. She was scrabbling his back. They were in heaven. That was the night when they first slept together… It was hot, passionate, gentle… Out of this world! He was moaning and she liked it. She loved listening to his groaning. He pressed her body against his. They were one. Temari screamed his name in ecstasy and then fall over his sweaty body.

Temari – "This was…" - She couldn't take a breath.

Shikamaru – "Yeah, it was." – He said staring on the ceiling of his room.

They were shrouded in sheets and they fall asleep like that.

Next morning it was time for her to go home to Sand village. Gaara and Kankuro came to pick her up. They met at the Konoha's main gate.

Temari – "I thought you won't send an escort for me like you promised." – She spoke approaching to her brothers hugging them.

Gaara – "We aren't your guards. We are your brothers." - Gaara made a point.

Kankuro – "Hey, Shadow boy! How could you let our sister get hurt like this? What kind of man are you?" – Kankuro snapped at Shika but he didn't say a word because he knew Temari will do the work.

Temari – "Kankuro! Don't ever call him like that! He is the reason I'm still alive!" – She glanced at Shikamaru and took his arm. – "And besides… I love him!"

Kankuro – "Oh…? In that case. Thanks for saving her, man, we owe you one." – They shake hands in sign if friendship.

Shikamaru then hugged Temari from her back, resting his head on her shoulder. – "I will miss you so much!" – He squeezed her harder.

Temari – "We are only 3 days away." – She kissed his cheek. – "Remember, I am the wind in the air! You are my shadow Shikamaru! I'm always with you." – She turned around and kissed him passionately.

Shikamaru – "I love you so much!"

Temari –" I love you too!" – She whispered and took off with her brothers.

Shikamaru was looking at her drifting apart from him as long as her shape was visible to him. He felt lonely…

For the next 6 months, those two were bouncing around from Suna to Konoha and vice versa. Every day they spend together was magnificent. Every moment they shared was passionate. Their love bloomed with each day. The distance didn't meter at all. Their love was so sweet, so tender, so gentle and yet, so hot and adventurous. They took every second they had to enjoy in their enormous love. When they were apart, there wasn't a moment they didn't take to think of each other. Every night, Shika kept his window opened , so he could feel and hear the wind blowing. And every night Tema was touching her own shadow that lights of the moon made on her bed.

Shikamaru became a jounin, and got a job in Konoha's Decryption Department. But he couldn't bear living apart from his love anymore. He missed her so much. That's why he decided to buy an apartment on his own in Konoha and he moved out from his parents' house. So next time he visited Temari, he gave her a key to his new apartment asking her to move in with him. On which of course she agreed. Her brothers were sad to watch her leave, but then again, they were both thrilled, knowing that she will be happy there. They came to visit often.

Their apartment was very spacious. They decorated it together. Temari became kunoichi form Konoha. When she wasn't with Shika, she was out with the rest of the girls, and he was with the boys. They lived very happily. Temari loved wintertime, because it never snowed in Suna and yet, Konoha had most beautiful white and glimmering snow. Shikamaru then walked her into woods where they would play and make snowman. She would like to run around and to jump in the snow. And he loved watching her do that.

Every Saturday, Temari and Shikamaru would go to his parents' house. He would play Shouji with his father and she would be baking cookies or making lunch with his mother.

They went on a countless missions together. And they fought for each other million times! They looked after each other. Shikamaru and Temari shared the same dream. Their dream, and their ninja way was protecting each other at all cost, no meter what.

After 2 years of dating, Shikamaru proposed her, on her birthday. He bought her a white gold 24 carat ring which had a Moon stone as a jewel. He engraved the message in it, "_Our love has no boundaries. Forever yours. ST._" He didn't ask her anything. He just demanded, "Marry me!" She didn't want to argue with that. She replied "Of course I'll marry you!" Temari was so excited about it! The girls helped her organize everything. The wedding was on the day they first met. Since Shika was Choji's best man, Choji couldn't be his, and so it was Kiba. Tema's main maid of honor was Hinata. By that time, Naruto became Hokage and he was the one to be the master of ceremony. Naruto married them. They also threw another wedding ceremony, in Suna. Which was led by Gaara the Kazekage.

Not much have passed until they got their first child. A girl, named Megami. She had her mother's eyes, black hair like father, tied into two ponytails. When Megami was 3, she got a little brother named Asuma, in honor of Shikamaru's deceased sensei. He had golden hair and father's eyes.

Shikamaru was still working in Decrypting Department, and Temari decided to lead a team in Konoha too (She already had one back in Suna). She became sensei of Hiruna (Naruto and Hinata's younger child), Iori (Kiba and Ino's son. They had twins, girl and boy) and Hiashi (Neji and Tenten's younger son). And they all adored her.

When they saved enough money, Shikamaru and Temari sold the apartment and moved into the house they bought. It was a great neighborhood. Naruto and Hinata lived the house next to them and Ino and Kiba across the street. Megami and Asuma had more space for playing there. They loved their parents, grandparents and uncles. Both of them decided they wanted to be a shinobi like their parents.

The Nara family was very happy. Shikamaru and Temari loved each other forever. Their love only grew bigger and stronger by each day. The heat and passion they had in their relationship, never disappeared.

***THE END***


End file.
